tanklorefandomcom-20200214-history
Greater World Federation
|- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Racial Groups' | * 85.8% Human * 13.7% Catarian * 0.5% Ayakashi |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Demonym' |Federian |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Government' * Comrade Leader * Vice Comrade Leader |Federal Parliamentary Tank Titanium Laurai Katana |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Legislature' |Federal Parliament |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Area' |35.01 million km2 |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Population' |Approx. 1.3 Billion |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'HDI' |0.920 very high · 1st |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Currency' |Greater World Dinar (D) (GWD) |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Date Format' | * yyyy-mm-dd * mm-dd-yyyy |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Drives on the' |Right |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Calling Code' | +1 |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'ISO 3166 code' | FD |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Internet TLD' | .fd |} The Greater World Federation, officially the Democratic People’s Federation of the Greater World, is a nation which has jurisdiction over North America, most of Europe and is in global conflict with the Weaponized Demon Republic. The capital and most populous city of the Greater World Federation is Torontown, located in the province of Ontario, which was formerly part of an independent state known as Canada. The Greater World Federation has enclaved countries within its borders such as Switzerland and Liechtenstein. North American GWF territory has an area of approximately 24.71 million kilometres squared, European territory approximately 10.3 million kilometres squared which in total, equates to approximately 35.01 million kilometres squared. The nation houses a population of approximately 1.3 billion. In pre-revolutionary times, the nation existed in the form of an armed fighting force known as the Federation Alliance. Founded in 2008, this fighting force specialized in and was created for the purpose of operations dealing in counter-demonic and counter-corruption warfare. The Federation Alliance spread its influence worldwide and an island called “Apocalypse Island” was found in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle to serve as its central base of operations. Over time, they grew in power and observed throughout the world how humanity was divided by factors such as ethnicity, religion and many others. At the height of the Arab Spring in 2011, the Federation Alliance revolutionary force carried out a bloody coup d'état against the Canadian government and instilled the new Greater Federal Party into office, officially declaring itself a de-facto state on the 5th of April, 2011. As a result of the coup, Canada’s allies and NATO forces declared the Greater World Federation as a Terrorist Organization and launched a massive counter-offensive in an attempt to restore the previous Canadian Government. The GWF-NATO War waged until 2014 when civilians within each of the NATO nations began to rise up against their respective governments and aided the efforts of the Greater World Federation. Annexation of the NATO countries soon took place as part of the Greater World Revolution. After the Revolution, the nation carried out reforms which unified humanity; reducing the significance of ethnic background, consolidating all major religions and combining Church and State. The revolutionary force formalized the dissolution of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization and established and maintained power across North America and Europe. In the early years of the nation’s independence, it had functioned as a single-party Autocratic Socialist state. In 2016 however, reforms took place which caused the nation to transition into a more Socialist Democratic system, giving more power to its citizens and thus, enabling a more direct democracy. Intending to create a political system based on the Libyan Arab Jamahiriya, the Greater World Federation has changed its official name to the Social Democratic People’s Federal Jamahiriya of the Greater World. At the turn of 2019, additional reforms were made throughout the nation due to the rising trend of entrepreneurialism and privately owned business. The GWF began to move towards greater privatization and opted to remove socialism, the concept of “jamahiriya” and several elements from Gaddafi’s Green Book from both the government structure as well as the national moniker; though the nation is still oftentimes referred to as the Greater World Federation, or its abbreviation, during conversational speech. The nation is highly-militarized and military training is compulsory within the education system. Because of this, unemployment rates, crime rates and corruption are almost non-existent. The Greater World Federation is officially a Bible-based Pantheistic nation, where all different types of religions have been connected, ultimately consolidated and state-regulated. Etymology The word “Federation” is defined as a group of states with a central government, but each group retains independence in internal affairs. During the Pre-Revolutionary days, the Federation Alliance was neither a unified group of states, nor were they allied with any national organizations. Instead, they were different groups of soldiers and workers who were divided in sections scattered in different countries around the world. They tended to ally themselves with other revolutionary groups and organizations with compatible ideals which NATO labeled as “terrorists” and considered these allies as part of their own force. After the complete annexation of North America and Europe in 2014, the nation made the transition into an official Federal state and rightfully called themselves a Federation. Due to the expansion of national jurisdiction and further improving the lives of its citizens, the term “Greater World” was generally accepted to be part of the national moniker. In 2016, national education reached all-time high levels and the ruling party of the state had begun to distance themselves from a Communist Totalitarian form of governance and slowly made the transition towards a more Socialist Direct Democracy, based on the teachings of the Green Book written by Muammar Gaddafi. The Green Book discussed an ideology known as the “Jamahiriya”, which is generally translated as “peopledom” or “state of the masses”. The Jamahiriya ideology was described as an alternative to Totalitarian Communism and Capitalist Democracy. By 2019, a rising trend in entrepreneurship, innovation and the formation of private businesses had emerged, producing results that would invariably contribute to the efficiency and effectiveness of the nation’s ability to combat demonism. Consequently, socialism and several components of Gaddafi’s Green Book had become outdated and discarded, dropping “social” and “Jamahiriya” from the national moniker. History Colonial History The late 15th century saw the beginning of widespread European Colonization. Spaniard expedition crews arrived in what is known today as the Philippines; led by Portugal naval officer Ferdinand Magellan, who was killed during the Battle of Mactan against the Filipino Natives and their Chieftain, Lapu-Lapu. The Spaniards retreated, but returned with a vengeance, enslaving the Native Filipinos for over 300 years and forcing them to conform to their culture and Roman Catholic religion. Due to the vast majority of Philippine land being thick jungle/forest, high concentrations of physical and spiritual manifestations of demons inhabit the country. Many of whom have aided the Spaniards in enslaving the Native Filipinos while hiding and carrying out operations among the forested areas. To this day, the Philippines still has the highest reported concentrations of feral demons in comparison to the rest of the world. It wasn’t until the 1890’s when the tyrannical rule of the Spaniards started to come to an end. Dr. José Rizal was an ophthalmologist who wrote documents about the corruption of the Spaniards. The documents inspired Filipinos to rebel against the Spaniards and as a result, the Spaniards had José Rizal executed by firing squad. His execution immediately sparked the Philippine Revolution, which resulted in a civil war across the country. America played a part in supporting the Filipinos during the Philippine Civil War by fighting other Spaniard colonies and preventing the movement of reinforcements from different parts of the world. However, as soon as the Spaniards retreated and the war came to an end, demons in the area began to possess and influence American forces, corrupting their minds and having them turn their guns on the Filipinos, resulting in the Philippine-American War (1899-1902). The Filipinos surrendered due to suffering heavy casualties and losses, and the Philippines was once again enslaved; this time, by the Americans. During the Second Great War, the Philippines saw more bloodshed with the arrival of Japanese invasion forces in the December of 1941. Americans, Filipinos and Japanese forces fought over the islands, with demonic forces orchestrating the chaos, violence and horrors of war by possessing and aided the invading force. Not only were the Americans and Filipinos fighting Japanese forces, they were also facing the threat of Demonic attacks. Among the ranks of the Filipinos was a young girl named Lydia Perez, who was forced to carry a handgun in order to defend her family from the Japanese and Demons. She would later serve as a key figure in various organizations which would eventually culminate into the Federation Alliance. Contemporary History By 1946, the Philippines had finally officially declared independence. Lydia Perez became a teacher and eventually a principal, who fought for teachers’ rights and the overall education of the Philippines. The government was corrupted by demonic influences, denying Lydia of the support and funding she needed, so she operated on donations from churches to carry out ministries; going to various parts of the Philippines, establishing schools in locations where education was inaccessible and appointing volunteer teachers to run them. Unfortunately, these ministries were seen as acts of insurgency due to the operations not being approved or endorsed by the government. The communities in which the schools were founded were soon under attack by the Philippine Armed Forces. Not wanting to share the same fate as Dr. José Rizal, Lydia rallied her missionary-aided communities and encouraged them to acquire weapons for self-defence. A militia was formed which soon became known as the New People’s Army of the Philippines; giving Lydia the title and authority of Commanding Officer. On the surface, The NPA was seen as a rebel group that opposed the corrupt Philippine government. Its main purpose however, was simply to protect the communities established by Lydia’s series of missionary campaigns. When NPA forces aren’t engaging Philippine Armed Forces, they are usually combating demons, which still continue to maintain a heavy presence in the Philippine wilderness. Among the most common types of demons found in the Philippines are the Aswang, which is a shape-shifter that usually takes the form of a giant bat or vampire. Federation History During the Zombie War of '08, Lydia’s grandson Tank Titanium had rallied survivors together to form the Federation Alliance and began expanding their ranks throughout North America. Canadian and American armed forces were generally incompetent in dealing with the zombie outbreak, only enforcing quarantine operations while the Federation Alliance carried out actual zombie extermination missions throughout both nations. The outbreak was contained by December, as zombies were frozen by the coming winter. On March 26, 2010, Federation Alliance naval forces investigated the political tension between North and South Korea, but was caught in a crossfire between the two forces, which took place during the ROKS Cheonan Sinking Incident. July 10th of that same year, an alien race taking the appearance of humans with cat ears and tails, known as the Catarian Empire, appeared to have established a foreign embassy located in Okinawa, Japan. An alliance was formed with the Catarian Empire and the Federation Alliance was gifted with advanced technology and hardware both military and medical. 2011 saw the rise of the Arab Spring, which was a series of riots and civil wars across the Middle-East. The destabilization of several nations were largely the result of interventions made by the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. Upon closer investigation, NATO was discovered to be under the influence of demonic forces and that the countries that make up NATO were governed by corrupt politicians. After rallying groups of rebels within different countries, the Federation Alliance carries out its first wave of uprisings across Canada, resulting in a massive and bloody coup. Upon successfully carrying out the coup d’état in Canada on the 5th of April, 2011, the Federation Alliance declared itself as an independent state and began pushing for a new national moniker; the Greater World Federation. Other revolutionary groups succeeded in their respective countries across North America and Europe, overthrowing their corrupt governments and establishing a new system. After the end of the GWF-NATO war in 2014, each of the newly liberated nations unified under the flag of the GWF and the national moniker was officially solidified. The expansion of the Greater World Federation had resulted in the complete annexation of North America and Europe. Following the collapse of NATO however, the demonic forces have emerged from the depths of the Nether Realm and have swiftly conquered the entirety of South America and the continent of Africa. Due to the risk of demonic retaliation, the Greater World Federation had allied itself with Russia and assisted them in conquering former Soviet States, thus creating the Reunited Soviet Socialist Republic. With the reformation of the Soviet Republic being completed in 2015, North Korea was greatly assisted by GWF and RSSR forces in the conquering of South Korea, unifying the entire Korean Peninsula. However, due to Japan’s historical rule over the Korean peninsula before and during the second great war, combined with their favourable political and economic standings with the GWF and its allies, the peninsula had been given over to Japan. Shortly after the annexation of the Korean Peninsula by Japan, the country had internationally adopted the formal moniker of “Nihon-koku” meaning “State of Japan”. Meanwhile, the Weaponized Demon Republic took interest in China due to its toxic environment, heavily subjugated people and most significantly, the country’s ability to mass-produce. The Chinese army collaborated with the Demonic army and was used to conquer Mongolia, thus turning it into the People’s Republic of Chingolia. Since 2016, the GWF had changed from a single-party Autocratic Socialist state, into a more Social Democratic system based on the ideals found in the Green Book written by Muammar Gaddafi. It was not until 2019 that the nation had undergone a drastic reform which discarded various elements of the Green Book and Socialism itself, in favour of a more capitalistic, entrepreneurial and innovation-driven economy. The government began to make efforts to move towards privatization as well as provide incentives for those who are interested in starting up their own businesses or help currently-established businesses continue to innovate. The conflict against the Weaponized Demon Republic still continues to this day with ground, aerial and naval battles continuously being waged over areas generally located on or near the equatorial line. The aforementioned reforms that have been made which emphasize innovation had resulted in significant contributions to the fight against demonism both in terms of efficiency and effectiveness. Politics Due to the early political structure of the nation being based on the Green Book, The Greater World Federation would have been considered by foreigners to be a de-facto dictatorship due to its association with Muammar Gaddafi’s ideals. Since 2019 however, the nation had begun discarding various elements of the Green Book and the comrade leader does not, nor have they ever directly and explicitly demonstrated absolute power and authority over the state or its people. Instead, they are considered to be an honorary head of state who takes on an advisor role within a central council consisting of National Ministers who are in charge of various aspects of government; and Provincial Ministers, who report information to the central council in regards to provincial management. The National Ministers gather information across the entire nation from surveys and monitoring based on their respective field; the ministry of education oversees the education system, the ministry of economics monitors and reports on the nation’s economy, etc. Provincial Ministers gather information from various community councils located in each city within their respective provinces. These community councils are run by “Barangay Captains” who are essentially public officers who patrol streets and neighborhoods, enforcing the law and maintaining order while directly interacting with the citizens and make notes on how to better improve and maintain the community. Presidential or Federal elections are non-existent since there is no single person that holds absolute and direct power and control over the entire nation. The comrade leader serves a representative role in the government, rather than a dictatorial one. They are often times the one that deals with other foreign leaders, while other times such tasks are given to the Vice Comrade Leader, who is also the GWF official minister of foreign affairs. During a time of conflict however, the Comrade Leader may take on a more direct role as a military leader who often serves alongside comrades on the field. Foreign relations The Greater World Federation’s Foreign Relations are based on the mutual cooperation of its allies in keeping the demonic forces at bay. It frequently trades goods with its allied nations as well as provide military support whenever demons are involved (which is oftentimes the case). The Federation’s closest ally would be the New People’s Republic of the Philippines. Relations between these two nations are closely tied in almost every aspect in terms of military cooperation, international trade, tourism, spirituality and culture. The Philippines is the GWF’s major supplier of cacao, as all other prime regions of cacao production are either under jurisdiction of the Weaponized Demon Republic or located throughout disputed territory where heavy fighting takes place. The New People’s Army provides the Federal Armed Forces with guerrilla warfare training, counter-insurgency and jungle/naval based combat, along with directly cooperating with each other to combat demonic forces throughout Southeast Asia and Australia. The GWF greatly values its relations with the Reunified Soviet Socialist Republic. It supported and directly aided the Russian Federation’s war of reunification lasting from mid-2014 all the way into 2015, annexing most of the former Soviet states that were lost during the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991. Significant trading takes place between the two nations and it should be noted that GWF culture draws great influence from the cold war era Soviet Union. Militarily, the RSSR and the GWF are closely partnered and cooperatively operate in combating demonic forces, exchanging and upgrading each other’s military equipment and even working alongside each other during combat operations. Relations between the GWF and Nihon-Koku are kept warm and friendly. Before the unification, North Korea was viewed by GWF officials as an oppressive nation, yet was commended for its extremely low crime rate, high standards of education and preservation of modest culture, emphasizing values such as honour, respect and discipline. South Korea on the other hand, was technologically advanced and was not as oppressive, but its culture lacked modesty and firmly held their allegiance to the ideals of pre-revolution United States of America. With the help of the RSSR, the GWF aided North Korea in annexing South Korea. Since Japan exercises strict form of governance and preservation of culture as the North Koreans had, while being technologically advanced and economically prosperous as the South Koreans, the newly unified Korean Peninsula was handed over to Japan as a sign of goodwill. Since then, Japan has been known internationally as “Nihon-koku” and serves as a major exporter of advanced technological hardware to the GWF and its allies. The Catarian Empire still retains its foreign embassy in Okinawa, Nihon-Koku, where the Federation Alliance formally established relations with them in 2010. While they do not directly assist the GWF in military affairs, they have been supplying them with military hardware as well as advanced medical technology. The Catarians were greatly pleased at the GWF’s assistance in the Korean Peninsula’s annexation into Japan, and remains exceedingly friendly towards the GWF and RSSR with their cooperation and the preservation of open dialogue. There are a significant number of Catarians residing within the GWF; immigrants were welcomed with open arms upon arrival and, on many occasions, greatly celebrated. Due to this fact, Catarian forces occasionally engage in combat operations against the Weaponized Demon Republic independently from any other allies. Their efforts however, have been greatly appreciated. Overall relations with Switzerland and Liechtenstein remain neutral, preserving their “Borders of Eternal Neutrality” and not getting involved in each reother’s military affairs. Trade however, exists between Switzerland and the GWF, mostly consisting of general goods. Switzerland and Liechtenstein also serve as vacationing and tourism spots for GWF citizens. Their most significant point of interaction would be the chocolate and cacao trade, which has grown in importance over time due to the scarcity of cacao and the difficulty of its procurement. The People’s Republic of Chingolia has been widely regarded as a mere extension of the WDR due to being its main foreign producer and supplier of goods and products. Despite this however, its government actually does operate separately from the WDR’s government and demonstrates a considerable degree of autonomy. While it has a sizeable military and is capable of engaging in military operations, Chingolia opts to avoid direct military confrontation and instead, carries out spy, reconnaissance and saboteur missions; mostly throughout nearby state of Nihon. Their efforts revolve around stealing technology to copy, mass produce and supply to the WDR or outright destroying and disrupting production within the GWF and its allies entirely. GWF-WDR relations are hostile, as the struggle between humanity and demons have waged since the beginning of human civilization. Despite having conflicting ideals and significantly different sets of ethics and morals, they may temporarily cooperate if a force much greater, more powerful and malevolent emerges and threatens them both. However, such occasions are extremely rare and only take place in absolutely dire circumstances. Due to counter-ICBM and anti-nuclear defences on both sides, nuclear weapons have been rendered obsolete and were completely phased out from each other’s arsenals. The radioactive materials were instead being used to research and develop nuclear-powered industrial production applications. Military The Federal Armed Forces (FAF) are responsible for national and sometimes international security, consisting of four main branches: the Greater Federal Air Force, the Greater Federal Army, the Greater Federal Navy and the Greater Space Federation. Basic military training is compulsory during grades 11 and 12 and upon graduation, students are given the choice of either pursuing alternative careers or further military training, leaving very little room for unemployment. In this way, every citizen has had basic military training and will be able to operate as a militia in the event of a nationwide emergency. Military conflicts against Weaponized Demonic Forces (WDF) are waged throughout Central America, North Africa, Southeast Asia, Australia and the surrounding Pacific areas. Generally speaking, military forces on all sides are advised not to go anywhere near the Arabian Theatre and that operations in the area would be both extremely risky and not worth the trouble. Several clashes are waged outside of the Earth’s atmosphere reaching out as far as the moon, with the use of GWF gunships and WDR wingships. Catarian forces regularly assist the GWF in military affairs outside of Earth’s atmosphere, as there is much less governance and jurisdictional regulation in space. The Philippines and Soviet Reunion have been the GWF’s closest military allies and a mutual defence treaty was signed between all three of them in 2015, shortly after the end of the Soviet war of reunification. The GWF and Soviet Reunion supported North Korea during the war of Korean Unification, which they’ve succeeded in by annexing South Korea. As a result of the Korean peninsula being handed over to Japan, the newly expanded nation was renamed Nihon-Koku and their Nihonese Self-Defence Forces officially became the GWF’s newest military allies. Administrative divisions The Greater World Federation has three stages of elected administrative divisions: 1. Provincial (5 US Regions, 7 European Subregions, 10 Canadian Provinces and the 3 territories) * US Regions: West, Southwest, Midwest, Southeast, Northeast * European Subregions: Britainland, France, Iberia, Nordic, Balkans, Greenland, Central Europe * CAD Provinces: Ontario, Quebec, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Manitoba, Brit Columbia, Prince Edward Island, Saskatchewan, Alberta, Newfound Labrador * CAD Territories: Yukolaska, Yellowknife, Nunavut 2. Municipal (City divisions and provincial sub-sections) 3. Barangay (also known as neighborhoods and city sub-sections) Each of the 25 provinces are governed by provincial ministers (Premiers), who report to the national ministers and occasionally the head of state. Provincial ministers gather information from the municipal ministers (Mayors) regarding their respective provinces. Each municipal minister must regularly attend a community council meeting with Barangay Captains, who patrol the streets to maintain security. Barangay Captains must also establish friendly relations with civilians and maintain communication between civilian and government. Geography Main Articles: Canadian Geographical Information, American Geographical Information, European Geographical Information Economy The Greater World Federation’s Economy is the most powerful in the world, with most of its national revenue coming from the agricultural and industrial sectors. Since its independence, the GWF has been the wealthiest country with a high standard of living, comparable to the technologically advanced nation of Unified Korea. High agricultural output and revenue generated from the industrial sectors have allowed the Federal state to provide an extensive level of social security, particularly in the fields of housing and education. Unemployment is non-existent, as there are an abundance of resources and incentives for graduates to pursue higher education within specialized institutions. They are also encouraged to start up their own businesses, or if there are no other alternatives left, they are conscripted into the military. Science and Technology A majority of the GWF’s government spending is towards the military, which is closely associated with the medical sector. In 2013, the Toraxxian Project was funded and focused primarily on research in biochemistry. As a result, two revolutionary discoveries were made; Refined Toraxxian Virus and GWF Morphine. Refined Torraxian Virus was a physically enhancing compound used throughout the GWF military to drastically increase physical performance. GWF morphine used several compounds found in the Refined Toraxxian Virus and was altered so as to quickly seal up bullet wounds and deep lacerations. Such compounds however, contained components which are hard to produce and are overall expensive to make, so they are usually reserved for military use. In 2015, with the cooperation of the Soviet Reunion and assistance from the Catarian Empire, space technology research and development progressed. GWF gunships were among the first military vehicles to be developed for the purpose of space combat. These newly developed gunships had played a major role in countering the WDR’s dominance of space around Earth. Such vehicles however, are only capable of distances as far as the moon, before needing to return to Earth for refueling and maintenance. Plans to establish bases on the moon have been difficult to carry out, due to the constant threat of WDR interference. However, development of energy-projected weapons have slowly been progressing. Agriculture Citizens who wish to be farmers are given the supplies, equipment, land and funding to carry out their business, courtesy of the state. Agricultural produce is distributed throughout the nation, ensuring that all citizens have access to fresh food. Excess produce is either processed into non-perishable food items for long-term storage or exported to other nations. Most farm equipment is imported from the Soviet Reunion while agricultural training is offered by institutions within the Philippine Republic. The nation imports very little amounts of cocoa from the Philippines as it is one of the few places able to produce it that is either not under heavy conflict or under Demon control. Due to the scarcity of cocoa, chocolate is considered to be a luxury item reserved for the exceedingly wealthy. Often times the Federation imports the cocoa from the Philippines, resells it to Switzerland and Liechtenstein at inflated prices and invests the profit into the welfare of the Federation. Demographics According to the 2016 Federal Census, the Greater World Federation’s population was estimated to be around 1.3 billion across the North American and European continents. It is impossible to pinpoint an exact number at any given time due to the large national population and growing immigration entries. The majority of the GWF’s population consists of humans native to Earth, while having a significant Catarian population and an Ayakashi minority. A large percentage of Ayakashi within the Federation’s borders are refugees from the Weaponized Demon Republic who have defected and have fled the country. A large number of immigrants also come from the Philippines and make up almost half of all annual immigration entries. Population density is focused heavily in the US Regions, European Subregions and the southern parts of Canada, most notably in major urban cities such as California, London and Torontown. As of 2016, the average life expectancy is 85 years. Family life is important for Federian families; a large portion of which live in apartments and other housing units provided by the state. Education According to reports conducted by education-oriented organizations from various different foreign countries, the GWF is among the most educated countries in the world, as it spends about 10.6% of its GDP on education. The country invests heavily in education as it is the most effective measures of combating the influence of Demonism, as well as ensuring the growth and sustainability of the nation’s economy. Education in both English and Tagalog has been available in most places across the GWF. Each province is responsible for education provision. The mandatory school age ranges between 4–6 to 17–19 years, contributing to an adult literacy rate of 99.7 percent. The education system itself follows the K-12 format, consisting of Junior and Senior Kindergarten, primary grades from 1 to 8 and secondary grades from 9 to 12. It is worth noting that in grades 11 and 12, part of the curriculum involves mandatory parental education as well as basic military training. After secondary education, graduates are left with the freedom to pursue higher education in specialized post-secondary institutions, continue training for military service, or start up their own businesses. Ethnic Groups Due to the consolidation of humanity by the Federation, ethnicity by formerly-existing countries have become an insignificant factor in categorizing the populace. Alternatively, surveyors have taken a consensus based on biological composition and racial classification. According to national surveys conducted in 2016, the largest ethnic group is Human (85.8%) followed by Catarian (13.7%) and Ayakashi (0.5%). Despite the ongoing war against the Weaponized Demon Republic, Ayakashi citizens have reported better standards of living upon integration within the country and face almost no discrimination, largely due in part by having several trusted Ayakashi holding high positions within the government. Languages The consolidation of humanity and the multicultural nature of the Federation means that a wide assortment of languages are used throughout the country. The official language is English, with Tagalog and Catarian being widely recognized and practiced. The European regions of the Federation are home to many citizens who still preserve their native languages, such as Francais, Deutsche, Spaniard, Dutch, Scandinavian and Balkan, while the North American regions have had European citizens carry over their languages, in addition to the immigrants from other countries throughout Asia, Oceania and the Demon-Controlled continents of South America and Africa, should any defectors manage to survive and escape. English is taught throughout the country as a mandatory language of study and usage throughout business and law. Tagalog is also taught as an optional course throughout the educational system. Sign language is also widely taught as part of the mandatory military training during grades 11 and 12. Religion The Greater World Federation is officially a Bible-based Pantheistic nation. Due to the demonic nature of the threats the nation faces on a regular basis, the war on demonism has resulted in the unification of Church and State. The Holy Bible is regarded as the most significant works of literature and lessons are derived from it and taught as part of regular curriculum throughout the education system. Though the citizens are encouraged not to label themselves as belonging to any particular religion, they are taught to adhere to the practical and spiritual teachings found in the holy scripture, finding their own sense of enlightenment as opposed to blindly adopting a “herd mentality”. The Greater Federal government discourages the formation of religious denominations and the occurrence of religion-based schisms. Divisions based on religion are widely regarded as a threat that may be exploited by demonism and is therefore highly monitored against. Citizens are free to have their own personal beliefs and share them with others, but are prohibited from starting their own independent religious organizations. The only places of worship that are publicly endorsed are the state-operated churches found throughout the nation. Culture Federian culture is a hybridization of Western and Filipino cultures with slight Soviet influence. Despite the unification and consolidation of North American and European countries, the native cultures and traditions have mostly been preserved. The most significant cultural changes that have been made throughout the nation as a whole involve the alteration of various calendrical observations, predominantly for the sake of emphasizing the importance of righteousness and the fight against demonism. Calendrical changes Changes to the various holidays and calendar observations involve rendering several of them obsolete and redundant due to the shift in cultural prioritization and enlightenment. For example, Mother’s Day, Father’s Day, Family Day and Thanksgiving have been abolished due to the notion that mothers, fathers and families as a whole are to be respected, honored and cherished everyday and that general thanks and appreciation should not be constrained to a single weekend. The romantic and amorous significance of St. Valentine’s day have been suppressed by the state, opting to promote and emphasize the importance of Saint Valentine himself, the risks he took for the sake of combating demonism and his identification as a martyr of righteousness. This celebration is akin to Remembrance Day, which is devoted to honoring those who have courageously fallen in battles throughout history. Halloween still retains its traditions of allowing children to collect candy late in the evening, but military forces are advised to remain on high alert and double their level of preparedness, as demons are known to become more feral and aggressive during this time. More emphasis is placed on honoring deceased loved ones, as opposed to the pre-revolutionary traditions of celebrating demonism and its various forms. Christmas and Easter are the most highly regarded calendrical observations throughout the year within the Federation, as they celebrate and honour the conception of Jesus the Christ, as well as his sacrifice and victory against demonism. Music and Dance Due to music being a powerful tool that can be used by both demons and demon hunters, music itself is highly regulated, monitored and censored across all government-controlled media broadcasting platforms. While it is not necessarily illegal to produce and distribute music containing provocative material such as sexual activity, drugs usage and violence, such materials are oftentimes prevented from public broadcast and are instead used as cautionary educational material in schools and rehabilitation centers. Popular types of music throughout the GWF include the classic European Renaissance-era compositions from artists such as Ludwig Van, Wolfgang Mozart and Johann Pachelbel, as well as more modern-era songs prior to, and including, tracks from the 1980’s. Most notable examples include Elvis Presley, The Beatles and Queen, with their widely popular song “Bohemian Rhapsody” due to musically depicting the struggle against demonism. More contemporary popular songs depend on the region. In the North American continent, techno and synth pop music appear to be trending, while Christian Country and regular country music become more prominent further down south, most notably John Denver’s “Country Roads”. In Europe, Eurythmics and their Nineteen Eighty-Four based tracks remained popular in Britainland, most likely due to the current international political situation. Ever since the reunification of the Soviet States, music from the Soviet Reunion had become popular throughout the GWF. Soviet cossack dances and performances based on the North Korean Arirang Festival are widely held throughout the nation on various national holidays. Traditional ethnic Filipino dances are also held in high regard and the associated music is widely distributed significantly more than that of Soviet origin. Most of the music distributed within the GWF that originates from outside of the country are more focused on the older and more traditional aspects and styles of the countries they originated from. Literature and Visual Art Writers of supernatural “fiction” such as Stephen King, J.K. Rowling and the classical works of Bram Stoker provide insights on the concepts of demonism and its influence on humanity. Due to the historical significance of the Zombie War of ‘08, Max Brooks' “Zombie Survival Guide” also became a highly regarded piece of literature, even going so far as to being established as a vital component of education within the Greater World Federation in the latter half of secondary school. Dystopian novels such as George Orwell’s “Nineteen Eighty-Four”, Aldous Huxley’s “Brave New World” and Anthony Burgess’ “A Clockwork Orange” are also works of literature that are widely considered to be significant, especially due to the current state of political affairs. While the Greater World Federation fully embraces and preserves the classical renaissance artworks such as The Starry Night, the Mona Lisa and The Persistence of Memory within various museums across the country, more contemporary artworks propagate throughout the internet in the form of animations and fanart of popular broadcasted content. An abundance of the artwork, animations and literature that circulates around the country consist of content depicting GWF forces defeating demons. Arguably, these materials can be seen as propagandic in nature, but they may also be considered therapeutic, considering how mental illnesses may be attributed to demonism and the creation and distribution of such artwork have been proven to be an effective treatment. The GWF government itself actively supports, promotes and incentivizes artists to pursue and develop their craft, predominantly in the creation of content pertaining to anti-demonism, nationalism and even content oriented towards education, entertainment or a combination of both. Occasionally, the Soviet Reunion and the Philippines requests artists from the GWF to help with the creation of content for public broadcast and for combating demonism within their own nations, which grants artists the opportunity to travel abroad as part of their career. Cuisine Federian cuisine is derived from cultures within North and Central American regions as well as Europe as they were before the days of the revolution. Due to the nation’s agricultural partnership with the Philippines, dishes such as lechón, adobo, pancit, lumpia, and halo-halo have been popularized throughout the Federation. Less prominent but still common are the dishes that are derived from Soviet influence, such as borscht, stroganoff, pelmeni and pirozhki. Classic American dishes such as hamburgers, pizza and hot dogs are widely consumed, as well as Mexican dishes such as tacos and burritos. European dishes such as Italian pastas, German sausages and the various French and British dishes have also been propagating throughout the nation. Overall, there is less of a national divide due to the lack of borders, though the regional production of ingredients factor into which dishes are most commonly consumed in which part of the country simply due to convenience.